Annie's Vulpix
Annie's Vulpix is Annie's first Pokemon given to her by her parents. She debuted in Annie returns as one of the many fox Pokemon she trains. History When Annie was 4, her parents gave her Vulpix and Eevee since she likes Fox Pokemon as gifts. Appearances Annie Returns Vulpix appeared along with Annie's Eevee, Zorua, and Fennekin when they were greeting Gabe and her friends and telling them welcome to the farm. Team Rocket watched from a distance planning on stealing Annie's Pokemon along with Gabe's Charizard, Char and Crystal's Vaporeon. Annie told Gabe about her parents and introduced her and her friends to her Pokemon. Later, Annie, Gabe, Katrese, Crystal, Erika, and Cilan enjoyed a brief lunch while their Pokemon rested. Suddenly several claws grabbed Annie's Vulpix, Annie's Fennekin, Annie's Eevee, Annie's Zorua, Gabe's Charizard Char, Gabe's Pikachu Pik, Crystal's Vaporeon, Gabe's Espeon Eve, Katrese's Mudkip, Gabe's Marshtomp Mud, Katrese's Deerling, Erika's Pichu, Katrese's Braixen, Crystal's Bulbasaur, Erika's Squirtle, Katrese's Poochyena, Gabe's Meganium Chika, Gabe's Fennekin Fenna, Katrese's Bayleef, Katrese's Pikachu, Erika's Dedenne, Erika's Plusle, Crystal's Minun, Crystal's Emolga, Crystal's Pachirisu, Erika's Delcatty, Erika's Nidoran, Cilan's Pansage, and Crystal's Vulpix, and the claws placed the Pokemon in a cage. Team Rocket revealed themselves, said their motto, and told the gang that they were taking the Pokemon to the boss for some money. Annie got angry along with Gabe and the gang and they demanded that they give them back their Pokemon. James told them not on your life. Gabe managed to lead her friends to rescue the Pokemon. Gabe used a rock to break the cage that their Pokemon was trapped in and Gabe and her friends reunited with their Pokemon. Team Rocket sent out their Pokemon and Gabe had Pik thunderbolt them sending them blasting off. Afterwards, Annie decided to travel with the gang for a little while. Team Rocket's Evil Scheme Vulpix was seen riding on Annie's shoulder while the rest of Annie's Pokemon traveled inside their Poke Balls. Team Rocket was seen following the group. Meowth suggested that they steal Annie's Pokemon for the boss for a big payment. Team Rocket agreed to do so. As Annie sent out her Pokemon to rest, a metal grabber snatched Annie's Vulpix, Fennekin, Zorua, and Eevee and trapped them in a cage. Annie demanded that they give back her Pokemon and James told her no way, they were Team Rocket's Pokemon now. Vulpix, Fennekin, Zorua, and Eevee cried out to Annie. Gabe told Annie not to worry and sent out Char and Crystal sent out her Vaporeon who used their powers to break the cage that Annie's Pokemon were trapped in and the gang caught each Pokemon. Team Rocket landed in a ditch and Jessie shrieked at Annie to hand over her Pokemon as they would get a huge promotion for handing them over to the boss. Annie told her that she was selfish if she thinks Pokemon are only ways to earn money and told her that Pokemon were also living breathing creatures and that they would never get their hands on her Pokemon as they were well protected. Gabe had Pik use a thunderbolt on Team Rocket blasting them off. From there, Annie told Gabe that she was going to go back home to pack up and start her own journey. Evolution Problems Vulpix along with Annie's other Pokemon and Annie was mentioned that they were starting their own journey via email sent to Gabe by Annie. Annie & Her Pokemon Vulpix and Annie's other Pokemon and Annie are set to be major characters for the spinoff of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures, Annie and her Pokemon. The series takes place in the Kalos region where Annie and her Pokemon are traveling together and they face Team Flare and Team Rocket who attempts to steal Annie's Pokemon again. The series publish date is TBA. Personality Vulpix cares deeply for her trainer and wants to be like her. She enjoys Pokemon food and loves being with Annie. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Annie's Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Gift Pokemon